greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Turns You Upside Down
is the eighth episode of the ninth season and the 180th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The new batch of interns find themselves involved in all the drama at Seattle Grace: Meredith asks Heather to go above and beyond to help fix Derek's hand; Cristina starts a healthy competition between Stephanie and Leah, which inadvertently leads to a medical emergency for Cristina's patient; Alex sees Jo in a new light as they work to save a baby's life, and April teaches Shane a valuable lesson during "lumps and bumps" duty. Full Summary Meredith and Cristina are watching the interns getting dressed. "I can't believe we used to be them," Meredith says. The interns keep smiling so they look cool and they make jokes about breasts. Suddenly, Meredith and Cristina appear at the other side of the dressing room and tell them that rounds are in 5 minutes. Jo is with Karev, and doesn't want to trade with Leah. She and Stephanie are on Yang's service. Stephanie says that Yang really likes her. Shane is with Kepner, whom they call the dud of the attendings, while Heather will be in the ER with Meredith. No one wants to trade with her. In the NICU, Leah presents a case. Laura, the mother of the baby, has been waiting on a new heart for her baby for 77 days. Noah, the father of another baby in the NICU, joins them with cups of coffee. They befriended each other in the NICU and help each other out. They support each other. Stephanie presents Rhys, Noah's baby. Cristina says that Noah may take him home sometime next week, as he doesn't have to wait for a heart in the hospital. Noah doesn't think that he can do it, but Laura assures him that everything will be all right. Leah asks if Cristina's read a West Coast Surgical article on central shunts, but she didn't. Leah goes to get her a copy. "Check out the new girl," Cristina says to Stephanie, while thinking about possible dwarf names. Jo is putting on her expensive watch, and Alex notices this. He nicknames her Princess, and gives her supplies so she can manually take crayons out of a kid's bowel. He goes off for a surgery. Shane enthusiasticly greets April, who says that she can see through the fake enthusiasm and that she doesn't appreciate insubordination. She's testy because it's lump and bump day. "This hospital likes to schedule all of its outpatient mass and growth removals on one day, so one lucky surgeon will find herself carving up glorified pimples for 12 freaking hours," she says. They go the filled waiting room and call for the first patient of the day. Leah is presenting another case. Mrs. Crossley needs to have a pacemaker implanted this afternoon. She repeats everything loudly as her husband is deaf in one ear. When they leave the room, both Leah and Stephanie try sucking up. She nicknames Leah Perky and orders her to man the NICU and manage her post-ops. Grumpy, Stephanie's nickname, gets to scrub in, much to her own joy. Heather enters the ER and looks around with admiration. Meredith asks what she's doing, and tells her to go away. She walks around, when two men come in. They tell her they think they killed Big Foot. Heather, Bailey, Meredith, Callie and Richard go outside, while the men tell them that they shot "Big Foot" twice, after which they ran him over. "Where is Big Foot now exactly?" Richard asks, when someone covered with grass and leaves in the back of the pickup truck gets up and screams. Kimmy, a 15 year old soon-to-be mother is delivering her baby. A nurse tells Jo that the ultrasound tells her that the baby may not be able to oxygenate well once it's born. Jo asks why they didn't page Alex. The nurse says that he is in surgery and sent her. The soon-to-be grandmother urges her to do something as her daughter is in pain. Jo asks to page Alex again. The baby comes out, and Jo doesn't know what to do now. She quietly watches the nurse take care of the baby, until one them asks what she wants them to do. She intubates the baby, while a nurse keeps calming her down and advising her. In a trauma room, the doctors are cutting off the patient's camouflage suit. He objects to this, as it's his best camouflage suit. The two men that shot him tell him that they're wearing an orange coat for a reason. As Bailey preaches for safer hobbies, Jackson comes in and tells Callie that he heard back on the cadaver nerves: the longest they have is 7 centimeters. They need a longer one, Callie says, and Jackson leaves. Heather comes in, and Meredith instructs her to take her phone and call all of Derek's sisters and ask them if they want to donate a nerve. Callie says that Derek was clear that he wanted to use cadaver nerves, but Meredith ignores this. Heather wants to help out in the trauma, but there already are enough doctors. Jo and Alex are transporting Kimmy's baby. Alex explains what they'll do. April is removing a lump. Shane is disgusted, which is noticed by the patient. April calms him down by saying that they're taking reallly good care of him, and she takes Shane outside to talk. April tells him that the lumps are attached to scared people, and that he needs to acknowledge that fear and ease it. In her rant, she reveals that she knows that they call her the dud, and she tells him that the patient deserves his respect, even if he think it's beneath him. The patient calls for them, so April goes back in. Stephanie is bragging to Shane about how much Yang trusts her, when Shane shows her the lump he just cut out of a patient. She says it's disgusting and asks if he's seen Leah, as she has some more gloating to do. He tells her that he just saw her, when she got paged 911 to the NICU. Stephanie runs into the NICU, where Leah and Cristina are checking on Noah's baby. There's a complication, and they need to operate. Cristina tells Stephanie to keep an eye on her patients. "Guess I'm scrubbing in this time," Leah says, as she passes Stephanie while transporting the baby to the OR. Heather enters the OR where Richard, Meredith, Bailey and Callie are operating. She tells Meredith that only Lizzie answered the call, and that Lizzie also had some questions about Zola. Derek comes in, he got a call from Lizzie, who told him she was going to donate a nerve to him. He doesn't want his family involved, even though a live donor is preferable. "Sounds like a no-brainer to me," Bailey says. "Who did you get to make the calls?" he asks Meredith. When he sees Heather's face, he tells her to call them all back to undo what she did. He leaves the OR. "Don't undo a thing!" Meredith says. Jo and Alex are connecting Kimmy's baby to the ecmo machine. The baby starts coding, and Jo needs perform CPR. After 20 minutes of CPR, Arizona comes in to help out. They don't need her help, as everything is all right now. She remembers how she taught Alex the same procedure, and tells Jo to take notes. When he calls her Princess once again, she asks why he calls her that. "You seen yourself?" he asks, and Jo angrily leaves. Shane is checking on an old lady. He finds a lump on her bottom. He tries to do what April just taught him. He goes out of the procedure room, where he tells April that it's the most disgusting lump ever. "Oh my gosh, you're a child!" April exclaims and she goes into the procedure room. Moments later, she comes out. "Tell the lab that I said to push this to the front of the line," she says, while gagging. Shane takes a deep breath and goes back in. Stephanie, Heather and Jo are outside, relaxing in the sun. Shane comes outside too, and he tells them about the lump on the old lady's ass. She tells that the other that Alex calls her Princess, and she says that she's not prissy. By the way they react, she knows that they think she's prissy indeed. Jo spits on the ground to prove otherwise. "You spit like a priss," Stephanie says. Heather still has Meredith's phone, and it rings. She tells Shane to let it go to voice mail, as she can't handle another raging Shepherd sister, but it's a 911 for Big Foot. Heather grabs the phone and her coat and runs off. Heather arrives in Big Foot's room, where Callie apologizes for paging her. She needed Meredith, but forgot that Heather had her phone. She wants to help out, when Meredith phone rings. She picks up, and it's Lizzie. Shortly after, she hangs up and tells Meredith that Lizzie complimented Zola and asked if they were coming over for Christmas. She'll call her back about the nerve. The phone rings again, and Heather says that she understands that it's a lot to ask. She asks Lizzie to wait as her own phone now starts ringing. It's Kathleen Shepherd. She gets back to Lizzie, who wants to know if Kathleen booked her flight yet. There's another line on Meredith's phone. It's Dr. Simpson's office. They want to confirm her ultrasound, and Meredith orders her to hang up. Noah is sitting next to Laura in the NICU, and Stephanie, checking on Laura's baby, asks if Rhys is out of surgery already. Noah says not, but he prefers waiting in the NICU with Laura near him. Laura is playing Solitaire, to which she's addicted. A nurse tells Stephanie that UNOS is on the phone for Dr. Yang. Laura thinks it might be for her daughter's heart. Noah helps her not to get too excited, and in his speech, he says that he can't imagine his life without her. Stephanie hangs up the phone and goes to find Cristina without answering Laura's questions. Stephanie enters Cristina's OR and she tells her that UNOS has a heart available, and Cristina immediately calls them back while defibrillating her patient's heart. Stephanie slowly walks up to Noah and Laura, who are hopeful. Stephanie wants to talk to Noah privately, but he wants Laura to stay. She tells him that Rhys has gotten worse, which is why he's been moved to the top of the transplant list. The heart will go to Rhys, and not to Samantha, Laura's daughter. Leah tells Stephanie not to even try to get in on the transplant as it's hers. Stephanie doesn't want to compete with her anymore, and Leah thinks this is because she's afraid Cristina is liking her better. Cristina comes over and asks Stephanie about the heart. Stephanie says the harvest will arrive at the hospital in 30 minutes, and Cristina notices something's wrong with Stephanie. She confesses to Cristina that she feels like she personally stole Samantha's heart for Rhys. Cristina tells her to scrub in on the transplant, as it'll make her feel better. This pisses off Leah. Alex and Jo are explaining to Kimmy and her mother that the baby needs the ecmo machine to stay alive. Kimmy wants to get out of the hospital with her baby before Friday, as one of her friends is throwing a party for them. Alex and Jo don't know how long it will take before the baby can leave the hospital, but they tell Kimmy it won't be before Friday. Kimmy has no interest in seeing her baby, and her mother takes her back to her room. April and Shane didn't see every patient they were supposed to see, so there will be another lump and bump day tomorrow. April advises him to pass his boards so he won't get stuck with the lumps and bumps. He asks if she wants him to help her out tomorrow. "Don't mock me, Ross!" she yells, and she tells him to get out. Heather knows Meredith is 8 weeks pregnant, and congratulates her. Meredith tells her that she can't mention any of it to anyone, ever. Leah is watching from the gallery how Cristina and Stephanie are putting in the new heart in Rhys' body. Shane is complimenting Cristina's technique when Owen enters the gallery. "She's incredible," Shane says, to which Owen agrees. Jo and Alex are watching Kimmy's baby. Jo is bothered by the fact that Kimmy didn't want to see her baby. Alex comments that not one everyone's world is perfect, and Jo replies that she never said that her world was perfect. He thinks her family is rich as she went to prestigious schools. She jokingly exaggerates about her earlier life. Cristina tells Noah that his son will need to be watched for 24 hours, but so far, everything is going good. Noah goes to talk to Laura, who tells him that her baby is dying. "I sit here and play Solitaire because I can't watch my baby die," Laura says. She also says that she wants to be happy for him, but she just can't right now, as she feels like he stole her baby's heart. Leah, Jo and Heather are exhausted, and they walk around in the hallways while sharing a coffee Jo stole from a nurse. Stephanie joins them, and Leah comments that Stephanie is a stealer too, which is probably why Jo and Stephanie get along so well. Shane joins them too. He is excited because all the attendings are asleep, so they are in charge now, saving lives. Mr. Crossley is standing at the end of the hallway, holding his wife upside down. He asks for help. The run up to him and asks him to put his wife down. He puts her down, and she becomes unconscious, and Jo can't find her pulse. Shane goes to get a crash cart, but Mrs. Crossley wakes up when her husband lifts her up again. Cristina is looking at Mrs. Crossley's scans. There's a line disconnected from the pacemaker they put in earlier that day, so Cristina needs to go back in and repair it. All the interns get paged. Callie and Jackson are in the skills lab with all the interns, offering them a chance to scrub in on one of the coolest surgeries they'll ever see. Heather is out as she yawns, and Callie tells the others that they each get a chance to examine the patient before they move on to the skills section of the contest. Jackson brings in Dr. Shepherd, and he explains that they need an intern they can trust as they will be performing a nerve transplant on Derek's injured hand. Jo gets the chance to examine him first, but Derek is in pain when she touches his hand, so Callie yells that she's out too. Stephanie is next, and she asks them what kind of repair they used in the first surgery. "You should know the answer to that by looking at the scars. You're done," Callie says. Shane is next. He treats Derek the way April taught him to treat patients. Callie says they're done, and she chooses Ross because he's the only one that treated the patient like a patient. Leah and Stephanie run down the hallway to be first in the trauma room with Mrs. Crossley to prep her for surgery. "No running!" Richard yells, and they slow down a bit. Stephanie bumps into another surgeon, so she's just too late to enter the elevator that Leah entered. When she finally enters the trauma room, Leah is already busy prepping her. They keep bickering, and Stephanie noticed that Leah made a mistake that could kill the patient if they don't fix it immediately. Cristina comes in and asks what's going in. "They're trying to kill me, that's what's going on!" Mrs. Crossley yells. Jo sees Kimmy and her mother, waiting for an elevator. They are leaving the hospital without ever coming back. Kimmy doesn't want her baby as he's all messed up. Jo body blocks Kimmy's mother and throws her against a wall, while screaming that they can't leave the baby. Alex comes over and pulls Jo off of the mother. Alex meets Jo outside the hospital at the interns' relaxing place. He tells her that she can't assault parents. Jo tells him about what they were planning to do, but Alex says that it's the cops' job to deal with situations like that, not hers. Jo then tells him that her mother left her at a fire station when she was 2 weeks old. She got bumped around foster families until she started living in her car when she was 16. Ms. Schmidt, a high school teacher, is the only one who ever cared about her. She tells him that she went to good schools because she worked her ass off for it, and that Ms. Schmidt was the only person there for her at her graduation. Ms. Schmidt was also the one who gave her the watch when she got the job at the hospital. Alex sits down next to her, and compliments the watch. Leah and Stephanie are bickering over whose fault it was. Cristina says that they need to figure out how to work together fast, and until then, they're off her service. Owen comes over and tells them that they're even banned from the OR until further notice. Shane goes to help out April with the lumps and bumps. He tells her that the mass from the old lady they saw yesterday was malignant. She thinks someone put him up to helping her, but he assures that he's only there because he wants to be. He tells her that it's because of her that Callie chose him to assist her and Jackson on Derek's surgery. April smiles, and gives him a patient with a really disgusting lump. Stephanie tells Laura that she's off Cristina's service. Laura asks for a moment, and she goes to Noah. He tells her that Rhys may still reject the heart, and she takes his hand. "He won't reject it," she says. Heather walks past Meredith and Derek, who are bickering. Derek calls her back, and asks if she shut down things with his sisters. Meredith wants him to leave her out of it, but he says that Meredith brought Heather into it herself. Heather sides with Meredith, and tells Derek that his sisters were willing to help. He asks her to tell him whom she called, so he can undo it, but Meredith tells her not to tell him. Derek tells Meredith not to tell Heather not to tell him. "All right, enough. You know that live nerves are better than dead ones, even I know that, and I'm an intern. And you (pointing at Meredith), you put me in a really awkward position today, you just threw me to the wolves. (to Derek) Not that I'm comparing your sisters to wolves, but oh my God, they're out for blood. They're furious with you that you didn't call them yourself! And they told me some things, okay? Unkind things, and now I know stories about you. (to Meredith) And you too! I know things about both of you that I don't want to know, and I don't want to be in on your secrets or fights, it makes me really, really, really uncomfortable," Heather says, as Liz Shepherd comes closer. "Let me guess, your parents had a messy divorce and always put you in the middle," Liz says, as she introduces herself to Heather as Lizzie, "one of the wolves". Liz asks Meredith for baby pictures. The interns are in the locker room. They're all exhausted. Leah is sad because she's on probation now. Stephanie puts her hand on her shoulder to show her support. As they interns leave the hospital through the ER, they have to make room for the attendings, who come in with patients. "I can't believe they used to be us," Jo says. Cast 9x08MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 9x08CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 9x08AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 9x08MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 9x08RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 9x08CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 9x08OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 9x08ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 9x08AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 9x08JacksonAvery.png|Callie Torres and Jackson Avery 9x08DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 9x08LizShepherd.png|Liz Shepherd 9x08JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 9x08ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 9x08HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 9x08StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 9x08LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 9x08NoahRutstein.png|Noah Rutstein 9x08LauraMorgan.png|Laura Morgan 9x08MrsCrossley.png|Mrs. Crossley 9x08MrCrossley.png|Mr. Crossley 9x08KimmysMama.png|Kimmy's Mama 9x08Kimmy.png|Kimmy 9x08HunterDriver.png|Hunter and Driver 9x08L&DNurse.png|L&D Nurse 9x08Nurse2.png|Kimmy's Mama and Nurse #2 9x08Nurse.png|Nurse 9x08BigFoot.png|Big Foot 9x08OldLady.png|Old Lady 9x08Man.png|Man Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Neve Campbell as Dr. Liz Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Graham Sibley as Noah Rutstein *Laila Ayad as Laura Morgan *Julie Wittner as Mrs. Crossley *Sean Donnellan as Mr. Crossley *Alyssa Preston as Kimmy's Mama Co-Starring *Hayley Holmes as Kimmy *Rocky McMurray as Hunter *Marcus Mitchell as Driver *Connie Jackson as L&D Nurse *Jonte LeGras as Nurse #2 *Joyce Thi Brew as Nurse *Christopher Guyton as Big Foot *Jody Carter as Old Lady *Bob Bledsoe as Man Medical Notes Samantha Morgan *'Diagnosis:' **Idiopathic neonatal cardiomyopathy *'Doctors:' **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical intern) **Leah Murphy (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Samantha, 3 months, was diagnosed with idiopathic neonatal cardiomyopathy. She'd been waiting for a heart transplant for 77 days. She was status 1B. However, Rhys Rutstein's condition deteriorated in surgery, moving him up above her on the transplant list, so when a heart became available, it went to him. Rhys Rutstein *'Diagnosis:' **Single-ventricle defect **Congestive heart failure **Cardiac tamponade *'Doctors:' **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical intern) **Leah Murphy (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Central shunt **Heart transplant Rhys was status 2 on the heart transplant list. He had received a central shunt and was recovering well. His father was told he might be able to take Rhys home soon. However, before that could happen, Rhys developed congestive heart failure and had to be taken into surgery. While in surgery, Rhys's status was upgraded so that he was first in line when a heart became available. He received the heart and was doing well post-op. Carter Kaynig *'Diagnosis:' **Impacted bowel *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Carter swallowed some crayons. After waiting 8 days for them to pass, his parents brought him to the hospital with an impacted bowel. Jo was assigned to help him pass the crayons. Mr. Publer *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Mr. Publer was in the hospital to have a growth removed in outpatient surgery. Mrs. Crossley *'Diagnosis:' **Complete heart block *'Doctors:' **Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Leah Murphy (surgical intern) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Pacemaker Mrs. Crossley was in the hospital to have a pacemaker inserted to treat a complete heart block. Later, her husband was seen holding her up by her ankles because every time he put her down, she destabilized. When he picked her up, she regained consciousness. A lead in her pacemaker had become detached during a coughing episode, so they had to re-open her chest to fix it. In her rush to be chosen to scrub in over Stephanie, Leah accidentally attached oxygen to her IV, a problem which was quickly fixed. Bigfoot *'Diagnosis:' **Gunshot wound **Crush injuries *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Heather Brooks (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Colon resection A man dressed in a disguising suit was shot and then hit by a car. Part of his colon had to be resected because the bullet went through it. Kimmy *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Jo Wilson (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Vaginal birth Kimmy, 15, labored and gave birth at the hospital. Baby *'Diagnosis:' **Congenital diaphragmatic hernia **Pulmonary hypertension *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Intubation **Umbilical catheter **ECMO Coached by a nurse, Jo intubated a newborn with a hernia and started an umbilical catheter. Because his SATs were still low, Alex suspected pulmonary hypertension and they prepared to start him on ECMO. When he became unstable, Jo had to do CPR while Alex finished hooking him up to ECMO. Man *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Shane Ross (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Removal A man was in outpatient surgery to have a growth removed. Old Lady *'Diagnosis:' **Cancerous mass *'Doctors:' **Shane Ross (surgical intern) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Growth removal Shane and April treated a woman with an extremely disgusting growth on her butt. They rushed her path report. The mass turned out to be malignant, but they believed Shane got it all. Derek Shepherd *'Diagnosis:' **Median nerve injury *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Shane Ross (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Nerve transplant Callie and Jackson tested all of the interns to select one for Derek's surgery after his sister, Liz Shepherd, agreed to donate a nerve. They ultimately chose Shane to scrub in. Music "Something All Our Own" - Broadheds "Knock You Out" - Tiesto feat. Emily Haines "Nothing That I Care About" - Broadheds "Santa Fe" - Beirut Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Love Turns You Upside Down, originally sung by Edwin Moses. *This episode scored 9.10 million viewers. *Callie and Heather find out Meredith is pregnant when Heather has Meredith's phone and Dr. Simpson calls to confirm the ultrasound. *'Goof' Mrs. Crossley is said to be needing a pacemaker due to being in a complete heart block, however the monitor hooked up to her shows her heart rate and rhythm to be in normal sinus in the 80s. If she really was in a complete heart block, her monitor should show a much slower rhythm and the heart rates in the 30s. Gallery Episode Stills 9x08-0.jpg 9x08-1.jpg 9x08-2.jpg 9x08-4.jpg 9x08-5.jpg 9x08-6.jpg 9x08-7.jpg 9x08-8.jpg 9x08-9.jpg 9x08-10.jpg 9x08-11.jpg 9x08-12.jpg 9x08-13.jpg 9x08-14.jpg 9x08-15.jpg 9x08-16.jpg 9x08-17.jpg 9x08-18.jpg 9x08-19.jpg 9x08-20.jpg 9x08-21.jpg 9x08-22.jpg 9x08-23.jpg 9x08-24.jpg 9x08-25.jpg Behind the Scenes 9x08BTS1.jpg 9x08BTS2.jpg 9x08BTS3.jpg Quotes :Jo: (about the attendings) I can't believe they used to be us. ---- :Leah: Dr. Yang, did you read the recent 'West Coast Surgical Journal' article on central shunts? They listed some very compelling statistics. :Cristina: No, I didn't. :Leah: I'll get you a copy. :Cristina: Hmm. Check out the new girl. I was gonna call her droopy. But maybe perky now. Or Doc. ---- :Jo: Why do you keep calling me princess? :Alex: Have you seen yourself? ---- :Heather: Oh my, god. Congratulations! :Meredith: No! Did the doctor call back? :Heather: Yes. To confirm your appointment for the 8-week ultrasound? :Meredith: So you know that? :Heather: I do. :Meredith: Okay, let's be clear. You never heard anything. You know nothing. And you don't ever mention any of this to anyone, ever. You got it? Is there anything else you would like to say before we drop this subject for the rest of eternity? :Heather: Congratulations? ---- :Alex: Why aren't you in the tunnels? Interns always hang out in the tunnels. This place smells like fish. Look, I don't know what your deal is, but you can't go around assaulting patients. :Jo: She's abandoning her baby. :Alex: Then let the cops handle it. It's not your job, princess. :Jo: Stop calling me princess! (sighs) My mother left me at a fire station when I was two weeks old. I got bumped around foster homes 'til I was 16, when I took matters into my own hands and started living out of a car. I parked it behind the gym of my high school so I could sneak in and use the showers before class. My home-ec teacher, Ms. Schmidt, she let me do my laundry there for free. And, yeah, I got into good schools because I worked my ass off. And when I walked across that stage at graduation, I didn't have a cheering section filled with my richy-rich family. I had one person, Ms. Schmidt. That's it. She's the one who gave me this watch when I got the job. Her son works for the company. ---- :April: Who put you up to this? Because nobody slums it down here unless they have to. :Shane: I'm here because I want to be. All I ever wanted to be was a surgeon. And now Torres just chose me to scrub in on one of the coolest surgeries I'll ever see because of you. You gave me 27 solo procedures yesterday. At least one of them saved a woman's life. I'm grateful for this job and I'm grateful to you. I'm hardly slumming it. So I'm gonna glove up and I'm gonna help you with your lumps, and you're gonna like it. :April: Okay, fine. But you get the nasty smelling green one in bed two. ---- :Derek: Did you or did you not shut things down with my sisters? :Meredith: Don't bring Brooks into this. :Derek: You brought Brooks into this. :Meredith: '''They are your family and they want to help you. Right? :Heather:' Oh, oh. You're asking me? Yes. Um, they seemed willing to help. :'Derek:' Of course they want to help me. I practically raised them. But if my sisters find out that I need help... Look, who did you call so I can call and shut this down? :'Meredith:' Don't tell him that. :'Derek:' Don't tell her not to tell me. :'Heather:' All right, enough. You know that live nerves are better than dead ones. Even I know that, and I'm an intern. ''(to Mer) And, you. You put me in a really awkward position today. You just threw me to the wolves. Not that I'm comparing your sisters to wolves. But oh my, god. They're out for blood. They are furious with you that you didn't call them yourself. And they told me somethings. Okay? Unkind things. And now I know stories about you. And you, too. I know things about both of you that I don't want to know. I don't want to be in on your secrets or your fights. It makes me really, really, really uncomfortable. :Lizzie: (walks up) And let me guess. Your parents had a messy divorce and always put you in the middle. Am I right? :Heather: How'd you know that? :Lizzie: Lucky guess. Lizzie, one of the wolves. Good to see you, Mer. I hope you got some baby pictures handy because I did not take the red-eye just so my brother could hack my nerves into hamburger meat. ---- :Heather: (sitting in front of her locker) I have a jacket. It's so far away. See Also de:Wohin die Liebe führt fr:Crise de nerfs Category:All Episodes Category:GA S9 Episodes Category:GA Episodes